Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 75
Issue 75 cost £3.99 and was released in October 2011. Select Green Giant - (2 pages) :As Link turns 25, we take a look at Nintendo's upcoming party plans. Tales of the Abyss - (1½ pages) :An RPG classic brings a new kind of depth to 3DS. Ninterrogation - Joe Cornish - Gavin Murphy - (2 pages) Why We Love... Metroid Fusion - Steve Hogarty - (1 page) Previews '3DS' Super Mario 3D Land - Chris Scullion - (6 pages) Kid Icarus: Uprising - Chris Scullion - (1 page) Luigi's Mansion 2 - Chris Scullion - (2 pages) Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney - Chris Scullion - (½ page) Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure - Chris Scullion - (¼ page) Bravely Default - Chris Scullion - (¼ page) Resident Evil: Revelations - Neil Long - (1 page) Sonic Generations - Chris Scullion - (2 pages) Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime 3 - Chris Scullion - (½ page) Calcio Bit 3D - Chris Scullion - (¼ page) Ace Combat 3D - Chris Scullion - (¼ page) Tekken 3D Prime Edition - Chris Scullion - (1 page) Monster Hunter Tri-G - Michael Gapper - (2 pages) Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D - Michael Gapper - (1¼ pages) Mario Tennis 3D - Chris Scullion - (2 pages) Animal Crossing 3DS - Chris Scullion - (1 page) Theatrhythm Final Fantasy - Chris Scullion - (½ page) WWE All Stars - Chris Scullion - (¼ page) Beyond the Labyrinth - Chris Scullion - (¼ page) Paper Mario 3DS - Steve Hogarty - (2 pages) Fire Emblem 3DS - Steve Hogarty - (1 page) Mario Kart 7 - Neil Long - (2 pages) 'Wii' Pandora's Tower - Matt Edwards - (4 pages) The Last Story - Matt Edwards - (4 pages) Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Chris Scullion - (2 pages) Dragon Quest X - Chris Scullion - (¾ page) Features The History of Zelda :The Legend of Zelda - (1¼ pages) :Zelda II: The Adventure of Link - (¾ page) :The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - (1¼ pages) :The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX - (¾ page) :The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - (2 pages) :The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - (1 page) :The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages & The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons - (½ page) :The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures - (½ page) :The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - (1¼ pages) :The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap - (¾ page) :The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - (1 page) :The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass - (½ page) :The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks - (½ page) A Brief History of... Metal Gear - (4 pages) Reviews Tips Get more from... Inazuma Eleven - (2 pages) Free Gift Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 75 Extra.jpg|3DS Carry Case Other Credits Online Editor :Tom East Deputy Editor :Steve Hogarty Games Editor :Chris Scullion Assistant Producer :Gavin Murphy Production :Dan Geary Art Editor :Dale Pratley Deputy Art Editor :John Finbow Contributors :Andy Kelly, Chris Schilling, Michael Gapper, Simon Parkin, Jason Killingsworth, Matt Edwards, Ian Evenden, Kevin Pruitt, Mike Brennan, James Wootton External Links You may be able to buy this direct from the publisher. However they are only available for a very limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains Wii Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains DS Reviews